Gemeinsamkeiten
Gemeinsamkeiten ist die sechste Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweihundertste der Serie. Quibble Pants bittet Rainbow Dash um Hilfe sich besser mit der Tochter seiner neuen Freundin zu verstehen, die genau wie Rainbow eine Sportskanone ist. Inhalt Des neuste vom Sport Das Eimerballfieber hat Equestria gepackt. Das Hinterhofhobby hat sich zum Phänomen gemausert. Für jeden ist was dabei, mit der steigenden Polarität, kam auch die Forderung auf Eimerball in einer Institution zu lehren die dem gerecht wird. Appleloosa hat reagiert und einen Hochmodernen Standort kreiert, mit Stadion, Kino und einer Hall of Fame. Angesichts der Jungen Geschichte des Sports konnte bisher nur das Meisterschaftsteam von Ponyville, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie und Snails dort aufgenommen werden. So erzählt es der Infofilm den sich das Team ansieht. Pinkie fragt sich ob ihre Fans wissen das sie hier sind. Da sie alle anstarren sagt Rainbow Dash ja. Unterstützung fürs Team Fluttershy kann nicht glauben das die Appleoosa Ponys diese Sportanlage gebaut haben und das obwohl sie gegen Ponyville verloren haben wie sich Pinkie erinnert. (Siehe: Spiel, Spaß und Sieg). Für sie ein Zeichen das man hier echt auf Eimerball abfährt. Da kommen ein paar begeisterte Fans zu ihnen und fragen was den Autogramme kosten. Snails Freund Snips wittert den großen Reibach und bietet Autogramme an. Fluttershy erzählt ihren Freundinnen das sie Stolz ist dass das Team so geehrt wird. Wer hätte schon gedacht das sie in eine Hall of Fame kommen. Pinkie zumindest nicht. Außer man bezieht den Orden der Partyplaner Gedenkbibliothek mit ein, allerdings zählt das nicht richtig da jeder Partyplaner irgendwann eine Auszeichnung bekommt. Fluttershy hofft das Snils mit den Autogrammen bald fertig ist, da sie ohne ihn nicht spielen können. Wen sie ein Spiel verpassen oder verlieren fliegen sie aus dem Turnier. Leider müssen sie in den erste Spielen auf Rainbows Anfeuerung verzichten. Da Applejack leider nicht mitkommen konnte, musste sie ihr versprechen alle Musen zu besuchen und ihr davon zu erzählen. Sie will versuchen es schnellstmöglich abzuhacken. Dazu rät ihr Pinkie sich besser zu beeilen, den vor dem Museum hat schon einer Übernachtet. Rainbow sieht sich das näher an. Sie stellt fest dass das Museum noch zu ist und fragt sich welcher Sportfan vor einem Museum übernachtet? Quibble Pants Zu Rainbow Überraschung kommt aus dem Zelt ihr alter Bekannter Quibble Pants. Der mit vielen Worten von sich, unglaubwürdig, behauptet der größte Eimerballfan überhaupt zu sein der schon ganz auf die Geschichte diese Sportes gespannt ist. Clear Sky und Wind Sprint Bevor Quibble und Rainbow das Gespräch vertiefen können Taucht einen Mutter mit ihrer Tochter auf. Quibble stellt sie Rainbow als Clear Sky, sein ganz besonderes Pony und Wind Sprint vorstellt. Letztere ist jedoch offenkundig nicht begeistert von Quibble oder dem Museumsbesuch. Lieber würde sie im Stadion das Spiel sehen. Nur stellt sich ihre Mutter quer, den Quibble hat den Besuch für sie alle geplant was sie etwas wärt schätzen sollte. Da macht das Museum auf. Nicht die leiseste Ahnung Im Museum versucht Rainbow Windsprint etwas aufzumuntern mit mäßigem Erfolg. Da sich Quibble noch kurz mit Rainbow unterhalten möchte schlägt er vor das sie sich aufteilen. Quibble erzählt Rainbow das er mit Clear Sky so glücklich wie nie zuvor war. Und deswegen muss Rainbow ihm dringend helfen, den er kennt sich mit Sport überhaupt nicht aus. Er kann nicht mal einen Ball von einem Korb unterscheiden. Erschwerend hinzu kommt das Wind Sprints Vater ein berühmter Sportler war. Da kann er nicht mithalten. Quibble möchte das es mit Clear Sky gut läuft, aber wen Wind ihn nicht leiden kann wird er es gleich aufgeben. Die beiden sind eben eine Familie, für Sky ist alles in Ordnung aber Quibble wird erst dazu gehören wen Wind in akzeptiert. Er wollte sie überzeugen ein Eimerballfan zu sein damit sie auch etwas verbindet, doch scheint Wind die Lüge zu ahnen. Ein gutes Wort Um seine Ahnung zu teste möchte Rainbow das Quibble einen Ball in einen Korb wirft. Dabei stellt er sich so ungeschickt an das er selber in einem Korb landet. Da hat Quibble eine Idee, Rainbow als berühmtes Sportpony könnte mit Wind Sprint reden und ihn ein bisschen anpreise. Für Rainbow ist das kein Problem und sie legt los. Während dessen hilft Clear Sky Quibble aus dem Korb. Rainbow erzählt Wind das sie auch Eimerball spielt und das Ponyvilleteam trainiert hat. Allerdings nimmt ihr Leben als Wonderbolt die meiste Zeit ein, weshalb sie nicht soviel trainieren kann wie sie möchte. Jetzt erkennt Wind sie. Doch als Rainbow auf Quibbles Sportlichkeit kommt müssen sie mit an sehen wie Clear Sky ihn vom Korb befreit, was dazu führt das Wind es ihr nicht glaubt. Der Almanach Etwas später meint Rainbow genug für drei Applejacks gesehen zu haben und schlägt vor zum Spiel zu gehen. Vorher hat Quibble aber noch einen Überraschung für Wind Sprint. Einen dicken Eimerball Almanach in dem alle Fakten und Statistiken stehen. Er hätte auch nicht gedacht wie viel Mathematik in dem Spiel steckt. Was Wind aber auch nicht vom Hocker reißt. Clear Sky spricht Quibble gut zu das der Ausflug wunderbar ist. Doch muss er sich nicht so bemühen. Sie meint das schon alles gut wird. Nichtsdestotrotz ist Quibble völlig niedergeschlagen und denkt das Wind ein Pony wie ihn nie leiden wird. Das sieht Rainbow anders, Wind muss nur Quibbles sportliche Seite entdecken. Dazu will sie ihn bis heute Abend in das Sportlichste Pony Equestrias verwandeln. Wovor es Quibble jetzt schon graut. Vor dem Stadion Vor dem Stadion sagt Quibble das er Rainbows Idee für schlecht hält, aus ihn einen Athleten zu machen ist unmöglich. Nur sieht Rainbow die einzige Alternative darin das Quibble endlich er selbst ist und freundet sich mit Wind durch Comics und rollen spiele an. Was Quibble schon versucht hat, doch Wind steht nicht mal auf Daring Do. Sie ist ihr nicht sportlich genug. Rainbow kann nicht glauben was sie da hört und Startet sofort Operation: Versportlichung. Wendigkeit Wenig später sind Rainbow und Quibble auf einem kleinen Sportplatz. Sie meint das sie um seinen sportliche Seite zu erkennen sie nur sein Talent herausfinden müssen. Jedes Pony hat eines. Als da wären Geschwindigkeit, Kraft und Wendigkeit. Die Rainbow alle hat. Sie hält es für das beste erst mal klein anzufangen, er soll ihr nur einen langsamen Ball zu passen. Was Quibble so verhaut das er sich langlegt. Womit Wendigkeit schon mal ausscheidet. Schnelligkeit Zweiter Versuch, Geschwindigkeit. Quibble soll ein Rennen gegen Snips machen. Der ihn Turm hoch schlägt. Stärke Nun wird Quibbles Kraft auf die Probe gestellt, doch schon zwei Dünne Bücher bringen ihn an seine Belastungsgrenze. Für ihn ist es hoffnungslos. Rainbow meint zwar das wen sie zeit fürs Training hätten er sportlicher werden würde. Doch Wind Sprint soll ihn jetzt mögen. Da hat sie eine neue Idee wie sie Quibble sportlich machen können. Die nächste Runde Im Stadion gewinnt Team Ponnyville spielend ihr Match. Wind Sprint ist total begeistert von ihnen. Da kommt Quibble zu ihr und Clear Sky mit einer Überraschung. Er hat dafür gesorgt das sie Zeit mit Team Ponyville verbringen können. Wen Wind möchte. Sie sagt nicht nein. Treffen mit Team Ponyville Kurz drauf betreten sie das Spielfeld. Clear Sky findet das Treffen mit Team Ponyville wunderbar, aber sie findet das Quibble sich immer noch zu sehr um Winds Anerkennung bemüht. Wind Sprint freut sich schon riesig Pinkie und Fluttershy, die besten Spielerinnen zu treffen. Rainbow erzählt ihr das sie sich bei Quibble bedanken kann. Wonderbolts, Eimerballstars er ist mit den Sportlichen Ponys befreundet. Da muss er ja auch ziemlich sportlich sein. In dem Moment kommen Pinkie und Fluttershy dazu die sich freuen Quibble kennen zu lernen. Leider plaudern sie munter darüber wie ihnen Rainbow erzählt das er auf einer Daring Do Convention nur über seinen Büchern gehockt hat und obwohl sie ihn für das nervigste Fanpony hielt sind sie ja doch noch Freunde geworden. Das bringt Wind ins grübeln. Clear Sky findet das die Sportponys ihr recht geben, Quibble ist ein Pony das man immer lieber gewinnt. Dem hält Wind Sprint gegen das verschiedenen Sportponys zu kennen nicht das selbe ist wie eines zu sein. Nun möchte Wind von Pinkie und Fluttershy wissen wie es sich den anfühlt vor so vielen Eimerballfans zu spielen. Worauf die beiden keinen Antwort wissen. Also springt Rainbow in die Bresche und schlägt Wind vor es selbst herauszufinden, weiter behauptet sie das Quibble noch einen Überraschung hat. Clear Sky meint das Wind nicht noch mehr Überraschungen braucht. Wind ihrer Seits hofft das es nicht noch ein Buch ist. Rainbow stellt klar das Bücher toll sind und erzählt das in der Halbzeitshow Wind mit Quibble einen Partie Eimerball gegen Team Ponyville spielt. Vor allem Quibble ist von den Hufeisen. Das Match Schon beim aufwärmen fürs Match zeigt Wind Sprint was für eine Sportskanone sie ist. Quibble will von Rainbow wissen was sie sich dabei gedacht hat. Für sie macht es absolut Sinn da er Wind beeindrucken möchte. Nur hat er berechtigte bedenken sich vor allen zu blamieren. Genau deswegen hat Rainbow mit Pinkie und Fluttershy gesprochen. Er wird sein Gesicht also nicht verlieren. Das Match wird angepfiffen, Schon jetzt weiß Quibble nicht was er tun soll. Also bringt Pinkie seinen Hinterhuf in Position. Er trifft den Ball der im Ponnyville Korb landet. Eigentor Im weiteren Spiel kann Wind einen Ball fangen. Fluttershy tut so als wen sie Quibble nicht rechtzeitig blocken könnte. Wind passt zu ihm und er verfehlt den Ball. Kurz darauf bietet sich Quibble die Gelegenheit die er auch nutzt um den Ball im eigenen Korb zu versenken. Somit hat Ponyville drei punkte und gewinnt. Einspruch Quibble erhebt Einspruch und führt aus das in den Tunierregeln steht das es einen Punkt gibt wen ein Erdpony den Ball in den Korb tritt. Es steht da aber nicht welcher Korb. Rainbow ist sich sicher das jedes Pony weis das es man nicht in den Korb der andren Mannschaft wirft. (Ziel von Eimerball ist der eigene Korb) Dem hält Quibble aber die Regellücke gegen, wen das Tor zählt steht es zwei zu eins und das Spiel geht weiter. Aber das will Wind Sprint nicht. Sie hat erkannt das Quibble kein Sportpony ist und findet es öde mit ihm zu spielen. Wütend zieht sie ab. Clear Sky weiß das er nur wollte das Wind ihn mag. Aber Clear hat ihm gesagt dass das nicht sein muss. Sie hält es für das beste wen sie beide das alles noch mal überdenken und geht. Quibble fängt das Handtuch Wenig Später findet Rainbow Quiblle vor dem Museum im Almanach versunken. Er meint näher als diese Buch zu lesen kommt er dem Eimerball nicht. Rainbow versucht ihn aufzumuntern, das Tor das er für die anderen geschossen hat war doch klasse. Quibble findet das die ganze Versportlichung ein Flopp war. Dem stimmt Rainbow nicht zu, hat sie doch noch sieben Ideen um ihn sportlich zu machen. Doch Wind Sprint hat sich entschieden und Quibble auch. Sky und sie verdienen ein Pony das sie beide in ihrem Leben wollen. Zumal Sky eh alles überdenken will, Also will er gehen. Bei seiner Aussprache benutzter Quibble zu Dashs Verwunderung einige Sport-Metaphern falsch. Die Erklärung: er Weiß einfach nichts über irgendeinen Sport. Und das Vortäuschen hat ihm alles verdorben. Rainbow rät ihm aufzuhören Vorzutäuschen. Er ist eben überhaupt nicht sportlich. Sondern unkoordiniert, langsam, schwach und hat nicht die leiseste Ahnung von irgendwas das mit Sport zu tun hat. Aber vielleicht ist Rainbow auch nicht das Pony das ihm helfen kann. Quibble versteht. Warum magst du ihn? Im Museum erzählt Wind Sprint ihrer Mutter das sie sich wünscht sie wären nie her gekommen und das sie Quibble nicht leiden kann. Stellt sich die Frage warum Clear Sky ihn mag. Sie erzählt das er sehr freundlich und Gebildet ist und er scheint seinen Freunden sehr wichtig zu sein. Was immer ein gutes Zeichen ist. Wind ist es egal ob er anderen Ponys wichtig ist. Niemand wird sie dazu bringen ihren Vater zu vergessen. Darauf stellt Sky klar das Wind nicht aufhören soll ihren Vater zu lieben, Quibble möchte nur auch von ihr gemocht werden. Sie glaubt das in Winds Herzen genug platz für beide ist. Da tauchen Quibble und Rainbow auf. Er möchte den beiden gestehen das, so unvorstellbar es auch ist, er überhaupt nicht sportlich ist. Quibble tut es leid das er Wind unbedingt vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollte, er wollte nur das sie sich verstehen, aber das hat sich gerächt. Quibble bittet Wind das sie noch mal von Vorne anfangen. Sie könnten sich ja das Turnier ansehen und sie ihm etwas von dem Sportkram beibringen. Wind stimmt zu. Verbunden Später sehen sich alle das Spiel des Ponyville Teams an. Wind macht Deutlich wem wessen Tor ist. Quibble sagt vorher das Pinkie den Ball mit einem Saltodreifachsprung schlägt. Verblüfft möchte Wind wissen woher er das wusste. Quibble zeigt ihr die Stelle im Almanach. Pinkie macht bei dreiundachzig Prozent ihrer Bälle aus dem Nordwest Quadranten des Feldes diesen Zug, wen der Wind aus Osten weht. Nun findet auch Wind das Buch nützlich und wirft einen Blick rein. Ein Teil der Familie Während Wind mit dem Buch beschäftigt ist wendet sich Quibble an Sky. Er weiß das sie vielleicht mit ihm Schluss machen will, was man ihr nach Heute nicht verübeln könnte, aber er und Wind beginne sich anzufreunden. Sky versteht gar nicht wovon er nicht redet. Das sie sagte sie müsse alles nach denken bezog sich beispielsweise darauf das seine Freundin Rainbow aus ihm ein Sportpony machen will damit Wind ihn leiden kann. Da kommt Wind dazu um ihre Mutter zu zeigen was Quibbles ihr gezeigt hat. Im Almanach steht das wen Fluttershy höher als andere Pegasi fliegt schießt Pinkie in zweiundneunzig Prozent der Fälle ein Tor. Wind fängt an Bücher zu mögen. Womit für Sky beweisen ist das es weder Sportsgeist, berühmte Ponys oder teure Geschenke braucht um sich mit Wind anzufreunden. Dazu merkt Rainbow das er ihr das Buch genau genommen Kaufen musste, Aber das tut den neuen Banden keinen Abbruch. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 01:33: Am Eimerball-Stadion steht ein Fohlen mit einem Wolf. Eine Anspielung auf den Film Die Abenteuer der Natty Gann von 1985. In dem Meredith Salenger, die englische Stimme von Clear Sky, ihr Filmdebüt machte. *Z. 02:00: Snips und Snails Unterhaltung: Snips: Snails, denkst du auch, was ich gerade denke? Snails: Wie es klingt wen man mit einem Huf klatscht? Ist eine Homage an einen Running Gag der Trickserie Pinky und der Brain von 1995. Worin es bei Brain aber heißt: "Pinky, geht dir das selbe durch den Kopf wie mir?" Worauf Pinkie immer eine unsinnige Antwort gab. *Z. 08:12: Quibble Pants erwähnt das Spiel „Goblins und Gefangene“, angelehnt an Dungons and Dragons. *Z. 09:22: Quibble Pants erzählt das er ein Charisma von 17 hat. Einen Anspielung auf die Fertigkeitswerte in Dungons and Dragons. Navboxen en:Common Ground Kategorie:Neunte Staffel